


Let's just forget about the future and get on with the past

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futurefic piece that is weird and came to me out of nowhere. Not beta'ed. Title inspired by Sting's Forget About The Future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's just forget about the future and get on with the past

They meet accidentally, in one of those new age spas that are supposed to keep you looking young forever. She almost didn’t recognize him what with the wrinkles and graying temples. He’s had work done, she can spot that right away. She can also see how the light has seemed to dim in his eyes, how unhappy he looks. 

It’s been years since they last saw each other. The times they used to pass in the gym don’t really count in her mind, there were no words exchanged. It was all just nods and glances, polite smiles and small talk. This is different though. It’s been two divorces, two kids, two lifetimes ago for each of them. 

She’s heard the news about his young girlfriend, half his age and half as smart. The scandals always did seem to chase him everywhere. She believes them better than most. She has a living reminder of it. Not that she would ever tell him but deep down, he has to know. Especially now that their son was grown and every bit as handsome and cocky as his father. 

Giving him a smile, she wonders if now was their chance. There were no more bosses dictating the rules, no more empty “I dos”, no more worries about career suicide or rabid fans. That was the past.

She stepped towards him, closing the distance between them. Placing a hand against his arm, she looked into his eyes and into the future.


End file.
